


Glass Thoughts

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [104]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Despite what his friends seem to think, Wufei is not drunk.
Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/864484
Kudos: 6
Collections: GW Cockatil Fridays





	Glass Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the January 24th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/190325954289/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-january.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing and am making no money off of this fic.

########

**Glass Thoughts** by luvsanime02

########

Despite what some of his friends would have everyone believe, Wufei does not get drunk that easily. That said, he does get tipsy quite often.

Wufei reaches for his glass, not paying too much attention, and the glass slips out of his grip and spills his beer. Wufei sighs. Luckily, he only had a little bit left in the glass, but now there’s beer on Heero’s coffee table.

Knowing Heero, he won’t care, but Wufei still looks around guiltily for a napkin or something as he sits the glass back upright.

“Here,” Trowa says, suddenly leaning over his shoulder and holding out a wet rag. Wufei grabs the rag and quickly mops up the spilled liquid.

“Thanks,” he says gratefully.

“You should probably take it easy,” Trowa says, looking amused.

Wufei rolls his eyes. “I’m not drunk,” he says. Trowa raises a disbelieving eyebrow and pats Wufei’s shoulder before moving away.

Wufei rolls his eyes but lets it go. There’s no point in protesting. He’s cleaned up the mess, but now Wufei has an empty glass and no beer, which means he’s going to have to get up to find some more.

A full glass is suddenly set down next to the empty one. Wufei blinks. He looks up to find Sally smirking down at him.

“Figured you needed another one,” she says. 

Wufei nods in thanks. “Is everyone watching me?” he asks, not really caring. Still, he thinks they should have better things to do with their time.

Sally sits down next to him, her own half-full glass in her hand. “You and Zechs,” she admits shamelessly. “He’s half-asleep in the kitchen.”

Zechs is a maudlin drunk, which surprises no one. He gets even more quiet than normal and usually ends up passing out after enough alcohol.

Wufei shrugs. “At least he’s not dancing on the table,” he says pointedly.

Sally just laughs. “Hate to break it to you,” she says, “but Noin and I weren’t drunk. We just wanted to dance on the table.”

Wufei’s not surprised. He takes a few sips from his beer contemplatively. “Nothing wrong with that,” he admits, though Sally hardly needs his permission to do anything.

Sally bumps her shoulder against his compainably. The two of them sit in silence for a few minutes, until a crash out on the terrace has them getting up and walking outside to see what’s going on. Turns out that Heero is down a glass because Duo dropped his, but he also stopped Trowa from falling off the ledge (what a hypocrite), so all is well.

Wufei is surrounded by friends and laughter, and he’s definitely not drunk but he’s just tipsy enough to enjoy the atmosphere that night.


End file.
